


Autumn Leaves

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because they're a blessing, Crossover, Gen, and they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: "All is for the best in the best of possible worlds."aka the crossover that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon & Urwen
Kudos: 6





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SemperAeternumQue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/gifts).



Autumn was the boundary between seasons, as was the spring. That was why the barrier between the worlds also weakened during the spring and the autumn. 

This was the case during this autumn as well.

The air shimmered, and two girls appeared. They both had golden hair, though the younger girl had lighter hair than the other.

Every year, they met in this same place, as they had been doing for the last ten years or so.

They could only do this for half a year, with a break in between, after all.

For they were not just from two separate worlds, but they were also dead in their respective worlds.

Still, they begged their respective Gods for permission to utilize the weakening of the boundaries in order to meet one another.

And after many instances of begging, their stern Gods of Death finally gave in. They weren't happy about it, but they gave in.

And it was all that mattered.

Currently, the younger girl, with golden hair was dancing in the midst of autumn leaves. The older one, with hair colored like honey, was reading a book and occasionally looking at the younger girl as she danced.

Eventually, the younger girl got tired and sat beside the older one. She started making a flower wreath out of wildflowers.

"What do you think about this world?" she asked

"Well..." the older girl said "I think that despite many deaths that happened in our worlds, this is the best of all of the possible worlds."

"I think so too." the younger girl agreed "After all, there are many wonderful things to be found here. Too bad we never had a chance to see any of them."

"Well, now we can." the older girl reasoned "We have six months per year to do it."

The older girl stood up and the younger was on her feet in an instant.

"Let's play hide-and-seek." she suggested "But I have to warn you, I am a champion at hide and seek. When we played, my brother could never find me, or so he said."

"We'll see." the older girl smiled softly


End file.
